The Unbroken Saga Book One: A Beginning
by SilentLaughter
Summary: "They saw not one baby-but two! Gasping in horror, he swallowed back his surprised cry of alarm and stared at the two babies both crying from whatever they had witness before the figure had arrived. One was a boy with the same eyes of his mother with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The other a girl with lavender eyes and on her collarbone a crescent moon scar."
1. A Beginning

**Welcome, dear readers, to my new story! It follows the plot of the movie so be warned of that first and foremost and second, the celebrities I chose to 'play' my characters will be posted on my profile for those who wish to get an idea of what they look like. Riley's parents will be posted at a later date. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

Prelude~ A Beginning

Every story supposedly starts with a beginning—but this one begins with only tragic ending. On the night of All Hallows Eve 1981, a lone figure stood outside of a home in misty Godric's Hollows. Clad in all black, the figure stared for several long moments in silences at the seemingly empty house where lights flickered from within and not a single noise could be heard before making their way inside. The front door had been blasted so that it hung sideways on its hinges and the figure entered into a once warm inviting family room. Everything was shattered or blasted as if a great battle had taken place as their eyes of onyx scanned about before darting to the staircase where they noticed a light on. As they slowly made their way towards the stairs they noticed halfway up the feet of a limp figure and upon reaching the landing of the staircase found the body of a man wearing glasses staring blankly up at the ceiling. Hollow and empty, the eyes were once filled with taunting jeers and daring rude remarks only now they lay soulless. Suddenly this made the figure turn to look farther down the hallway to see a single flickering lamplight and continue onwards heart hardly beating in case their worse fear might have come true. Hesitantly they entered a baby's nursery and came upon a sight that had them doubling over and leaning heavily against a wall for support, for their knees had gone out. There lying just as limp as the man in the outer hallway was a woman with scarlet hair lying on her stomach with the same hollow and empty eyes. Letting out a sob, the figure knelt down to take the woman up into their arms and hold her impossibly tight as they cried for their lost beloved. It was only when the figure couldn't cry another tear that they turned to the cradle where they expected to see a baby—but no! They saw not one baby—but two! Gasping in horror, he swallowed back his surprised cry of alarm and stared at the two babies both crying from whatever they had witness before the figure had arrived. One was a boy with the same eyes of his mother with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The other a girl with lavender eyes and on her collarbone a crescent moon scar. The figure upon meeting the baby girl's gaze realized something, and felt dread drench them unlike anything they'd experienced before. It was around the same moment, somewhere far off and at a distant location where a magnificently spectacular castle stood just beside a crystal clear seemingly solid lake. Inside a room where pictures were snoring as if alive yet asleep and strange whimsical sorts of items ticked away, an elderly man sat behind a desk next to a golden fiery crimson bird. He was casually reading from a large texted book when from an open archway appeared a woman looking right out of her bed dressed in a long forest green robe with dark graying chestnut hair and green eyes behind spectacles, holding a letter as she said,

"Forgive me Albus, but there is horribly urgent news that you must be aware of."

"It is alright Minerva, I am pretty sure that though I do not want to know what you are speaking of—that I am certain of which the matter is." the man replied only the woman shook her head saying,

"This is a letter from Severus himself, he says that he's at the Potter house and has discovered both James and Lily dead. But that's not the troubling thing Albus—there was another baby sharing little Potter's cradle!" at this the elderly man looked up over his own spectacles before his normally twinkling eyes now turned serious and upon seeing the parchment reached for it to read it himself. After finishing the letter he stiffened in his seat alerting the woman to the fact that this wasn't a positive thing—let alone any sort of good thing.

"What do we do Albus? And who is the other child?" she asked tentatively as the man slowly began to stand from his chair, the bird next to him turning his golden head to watch as he speak,

"The child, is Lily and James goddaughter. Her parents you may or may not have heard of yet that does not matter, what matters is that we make sure that both young Potter and she are put somewhere safe until they come of age."

"But Albus, just exactly WHO is she?" the woman wondered having never knew that the Potters even had a goddaughter. She watched him move to a small staircase that lead to an upper part of the office where he began to explain,

"When young Lily first arrived at Hogwarts, she only knew one person in the school—a young boy. Then in her second year she meet a girl in her year named Jessica Warring who took Lily under her wing. The two became closest of friends and though the two went their separate ways when they graduated they stayed in contact. When Jessica found out she was pregnant she told Lily and low and behold so was Lily. At the time the two thought it was funny coincidence that they'd have their children around the same time. Little would they suspect," here the man came back down the stairs with a rolled up seemingly ancient looking chart in his hands that was on the top most shelf that he had had to summon to get.

"When I show you this, I will have to destroy it Minerva, for no one else afterwards can know." he said eerily soft and low, a ghostly whisper under his breath.

"I understand Albus." she said with a stern nod so that he unraveled the chart to reveal a moon chart that had every star, constellation and phase of the moon all of them moving in time to the ticking of the clocks on the wall.

"There was a Prophecy made—it involved someone born at the end of July, whose parents would thrice defied the Dark Lord and lived to tell, would have a power the Dark Lord would not or could not comprehend, and if more than one was born under these requirements than the Dark Lord himself would mark His equal. Both young Potter and Jessica Warring's daughter meet these requirements Minerva. And now both—have been marked as the Dark Lords equal—undoubtedly without Him knowing he's done so. He has unknowingly changed the fate of two children not even old enough to talk on their own behalf." and here the man put a finger on the chart where two full moons at their highest peak were in-line to overlap each other.

"But whatever does that mean Albus? Surly both cannot be the true one the Prophecy calls for." the woman said gasping slightly as she watched the chart speed up several years until the double eclipse met and the two full moons caused an explosion on the chart.

"No—no that is true. Yet for now that is not the problem, for you see we must get young Potter to a safer location. His Aunt and Uncle in Little Whinging will have to do—you shall have to scout it out first before we bring him there. As for young Warring, I shall see to where she goes as her parents are no longer with us." the man said, going over to the fireplace and tossing the chart into the flames that instantly licked and ensnared the chart into fiery ash.

"But Albus, I thought the Prophecy said that their parent's had had to have defied the Dark Lord three times and lived?" the woman wondered watching him summon a robe of deep maroon with stars of pale silver that he wrapped himself into as he corrected himself,

"True, and they had in fact done so. They were alive until just last week when I should have known that He'd be in search of their daughter. But little did I surmise that the Potters would have her—and now she's been Marked." here the man paused and with his back to the woman his shoulders slumped, as if he knew he had failed in stopping whatever horrid fate was to happen—for both babies. With a heavy exhale, the man stepped over to his fireplace and took a handful of powder from a bowl before turning back to the woman to say,

"Go to Little Whinging and find Number 4 Privet Drive and watch the Dursley's all day before I arrive. I have to retrieve young Warring and find a suitable home for her myself." then he stepped into the fireplace and said in a clear booming voice,

"Godric's Hollow." before he was gone from sight. When he appeared in the darkened fireplace of the seemingly broken abandoned home of the Potters to discover the figure from earlier waiting for him holding the baby in question in their arms. Wrapped in a blanket and asleep, the figure said,

"Glad you could make it."

"Where is the boy Potter?" the elderly man Albus asked in worry but the man snorted saying,

"Asleep upstairs with full charms and wards on the nursery bedroom. If even a mouse tries to enter it will be fried and electrocuted to nothing but bones." the elderly man raised an eyebrow before noticing the crescent moon scar on the babies collarbone and frowned deeply muttering something to himself before saying,

"I'll take her from here Severus."

"She's going to be a handful just like the boy Potter—isn't she?" the man asked so that he turned back around saying,

"You have no idea." before he was gone back through the fireplace leaving the man Severus alone in the house. It was the next evening near ten pm that the elderly man stood just outside an iron fence where within was a garden nearly organized and trimmed. Beyond it was a manor house with a large wrap around porch that had a hanging sign over it reading 'Mrs. Eleanor Dames Orphanage'. Only a few lights were on and as he waved his hand to allow the iron fence gate to open he noticed that the air hanging around the manor was similar to a place he had been to—long, long ago. With that sad memory and realization he set the sleeping baby down, the child who strangely hadn't woken since he had begun the journey here, he placed the addressed envelope onto the baby's blanketed body whispering,

"Good luck, Riley Warring." then he was watching from a safe distance in the shadows as the door opened to reveal the owner Mrs. Dames herself who picked up the baby and in a clear state of confusion and shock bring her in—but not before looking around several times to try and find who had brought her. With one final parting glance, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry—vanished into the night—and so did Riley Warring from magical history.


	2. One: Memories and an Outing

**I know this is a bit slow but please give it a chance, and don't forget to R&R!**

Chapter One~ Memories and an Outing

Mrs. Eleanor Dames Orphanage was not the right place for to raise a baby, so it was no surprise that when infant Riley arrived Mrs. Dames had little to no clue as to how to handle any situation she found herself in when deal with the infant. Often times she did a half-ass job and considered it her best and as best as it would get. So by the time Riley could talk and walk she realized a few things; this wasn't her true home, Mrs. Dames wasn't her real mother and that those around her didn't like her. As she grew it became instantly clear that the child was unnaturally intelligent and peculiar to say it lightly. She learned to talk and not because anyone bothered teaching her, but because she listened to other people talking and figured out what each word meant in what context. So when she put together her first sentence,

"I'd like some cereal please." At five and a half everyone was shocked to say the least because she hadn't say a word before then and everyone assumed her mute. After that she wouldn't stay quiet, and it was getting her to keep quiet that was the hardest thing ever. She would talk about everything and anything to anyone who she thought would listen only to be pushed into the ground or kicked into a wall to shut her up. Even Mrs. Dames would yell at her to silence her to get the point across that she wasn't wanted here. By the time she was six everyone knew her to be 'wild Riley' and for several reasons. It was one day during early spring when all the girls were outside playing with their dolls that Riley had fashioned one from twigs and old cloth bringing it over to show them.

"Nice doll idiot." one of the girls said but Riley only smiled as she put her doll on the ground feet touching and letting go smiled as the doll stayed upright on its own and began to hover. At this all the girls screamed crying,

"Witch! She's a witch!" and ran away dropping their dolls onto the ground in their haste to get away back into the manor. It was another time sometime later into the same year that she was sitting alone reading by the massive ancient yew tree that she noticed a garden snake slithering in the tall weeds. Not scared, she gingerly picked it up and held it in the palm of her hand before hearing a tiny voice say,

"I'm hungry."

"Oh poor thing you, I bet you haven't eaten in days." she replied back casually carrying on the conversation almost instantly knowing it was the snake talking and so taking the book with her carried the snake easily in her hand back towards a better part of the gardens.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find a mouse or something." she said smiling at her scaly friend before hearing a scream and looking up noticed a girl had been coming over to tell her it was dinner time.

"Are you talking to that snake?!" she said in a panicked voice shaking all over and keeping her eyes on it as if it was a venomous python.

"It's only a tiny baby garden snake, it doesn't even have any poison!" Riley had replied holding her hand out to show her new friend to her but she screamed again and ran into the arms of Mrs. Dames who screamed too upon seeing the snake. From then on she wasn't allowed outside the iron fence of the property or anywhere out of Mrs. Dame's sight. Now Mrs. Dames isn't the sort of woman to take any sort of acting out or rebellion so handling outcast Riley was her life's struggle. She had tried over the years to conform the brat into being a normal civilized child—but after she realized that wasn't going to work she succumbed to the fact that she'd never be adopted and hence forth would simply be just as strange just as—abnormal as the night she appeared on her doorstep. Mrs. Dames is a woman with ash gray that was once black hair and hawk like eyes that spark and crackle like fire when angry with someone (mainly Riley) and wears sophisticated clothing nearly all the time except when she's working in her garden. Her manor home has up to twelve children, all girls, at a time and she has a success rate of adoption of nearly eighty percent. The girls share rooms up to four at a time but Riley—Riley has the attic bedroom to herself. The one time she had shared a bedroom with a group of girls they begged and pleaded with Mrs. Dames she be moved because they swore that she was talking to the owl outside the window. So Riley was moved to the tiny attic 'bedroom' that was really a storage closet. Riley grew to not mind it, she had her own private space to call her own with no one to bug her. She tried to make it seem like it didn't bother her—that she was completely and utterly alone knowing that she had no chance in the world to be adopted and no family out there to find her. Riley had dark fiery hair and lavender eyes that every thought were fake along with the one thing she hides as best she can; a crescent moon scar on her collarbone. She was told she got it in the same accident that killed her parents and brought her here—but every time she touches it she feels an electric tingle come off it—like she's missing something—or someone. A sudden knocking startled her out of her thoughts making her jump from the tiny single cot she was lying on as a voice cried,

"You better be up in there!"

"I am Mrs. Dames!" Riley cries already dressed for the day in dark blue jeans and a navy blue sweater. The voice on the other side of the door grumbles before the door opens and Mrs. Dames peers her head inside to say,

"Today we're going to the zoo, so remember the rules."

"Stay close to you and not to move from you're side." Riley repeated for the millionth time over so that the older woman nodded before shutting the door leaving Riley to put on her shoes before looking out the window and see a wonderful day outside. Exhaling deeply, she just hoped that this outing would go as normally as it could without anything out of the ordinary happening. Every time she went on an outing something abnormal or unexplainable would happen—and everyone would blame her. Quickly shaking that thought away, she got off the bed and stepped into the hallway filled with boxes of old useless things and clutter heading for the staircase. Once on the second floor of the manor she found nearly everyone already down on the first floor and continued on to hopefully get at least something to eat quickly before they left. As soon as she reached the foyer however Mrs. Dames called out,

"To the bus everyone!" as the girls cried out in joy Riley frowned and stuffed her hands in her pockets falling to the back of the group but feeling the watchful gaze of Mrs. Dames on her as always. Outside she felt the glorious sunrays on her and brightened a bit before climbing onto the bus that would take them to the zoo in London. As the bus started up she sat by the window, with no one sitting by her and watched the scenery go by leaning her forehead against the windowpane.

"Now remember Riley—no funny business. None at all or you won't have any free time for a week!" Mrs. Dames hushed harshly to her from her seat so that Riley could only nod as she watched the countryside turn to highway and that turn to city as the zoo quickly approached. Somehow though, Riley felt as if something was going to happen—whether she liked it or not. Before long they finally arrived at the zoo and Mrs. Dames gave out the rules,

"Everyone is to follow me and we are to have five minutes at each display and area before moving on. Now, we'll start—" but Riley tuned her out not listening anymore as they started with the Lions and such before going to each exhibit in turn. Finally they reached the Reptile House where upon entering Riley noticed four people staring at a snake seemingly asleep. They seemed to be a family, though the second boy clearly stood out from the others because of his state of dress in baggy hand-me-downs and how he stood two paces away from the other three.

"Make it move." the other boy, plump and round as a balloon or sausage snapped so that his father, equally as large with a mustache began banging on the glass snapping,

"Move!" before the boy banged so hard that Riley was sure the glass would shatter snapping harshly,

"MOVE!"

"He's asleep!" the other boy said in defense but the first boy said dully,

"He's boring." then stepped away along with his parents so that Riley went over hearing a bit of what the second boy was saying to the snake,

"Can you hear me?" he was asking as the snake and when the snake nodded its head the boy blinked several times before Riley spoke saying to the snake,

"What's your name?" the boy jumped upon hearing her voice and turned to see her smiling friendly face when they both heard,

"It's Luis." turning back to the snake in the enclosure, the two blinked when the boy said,

"But you're from Burma aren't you?" then the snake moved its head to a sign that read 'BREED IN CAPTIVITY'.

"Ah I see, that's me as well. I never knew my parents either." then suddenly both Riley and the boy were pushed aside by the same boy from earlier who cried,

"Mum! Dad! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" and as he spoke the glass vanished and he fell straight into the enclosure crying out as the snake slithered out but stopped to thank them.

"You're welcome Luis." Riley said as the snake began to slide off making people scream and run in fear. As the boy, now seemingly trapped inside the glass enclosure, begged with his mum on the other side to get out, the boy turned to her and she saw he had round glasses broken in the middle and a strange scar on his forehead.

"My name's Harry by the way." he said moving to shake her hand as Riley smile saying,

"And I'm Riley. Nice to meet you too." as they shook hands both felt as if they had been zapped. Staring at one another, they looked down at their hands before looking back up at one another in shock. Why had that happened? And what did it mean? Riley was about to ask—but she'd have to wait.


	3. Two: Punishments

Chapter Two~ Punishments

As both pulled a part having felt the zapping feeling when the boy's father, the boy still trapped in the snake enclosure, stormed over and grabbed Harry's shoulder snarling into his face,

"What have you done?!"

"It wasn't my fault! I don't know how it happened!" Harry cried trying to shake free of the massive man's bruising grip on his tiny shoulder but he only snarled out,

"Get him out this instant!"

"I don't know how Uncle Vernon!" the boy Harry cried trying to get free in vain before Riley stepped up and said,

"Let him go he couldn't have done it!" the man turned to her and barked out,

"Stay out of this girlie!"

"No! You have no right to blame something on him that wasn't his fault! Glass just doesn't disappear into thin air!" Riley countered back before saying,

"And let him go you're hurting him!"

"He's only getting what he deserves!" the man—Uncle Vernon it seems—said cruelly so that Riley frowned and in her own temper kicked the man's shin making him cry out so that he dropped Harry who went instantly to her side.

"You little brat! You little brat!" the older man shouted holding his shin as the sound of high heels clicking alerted Riley to the fact it was most likely Mrs. Dames and upon hearing,

"Riley you little wench!" stiffened before feeling a hand grab her shoulder and another hand slap her face—hard. As she tried to recover from seeing stars, she pulled away while hearing Mrs. Dames try to console the man's temper so he wouldn't do anything against her while Riley tasted blood.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked and turning noticed it was Harry who stood beside her looking worried as he held a handkerchief for her to take adding,

"Your lip is bleeding." smiling, she took the offered piece of cloth and put it to her bleeding lip feeling the sting and said,

"I've had worse."

"So have I—but thanks for standing up for me. No one's ever done that before." Harry told her with a twinge of sadness in his voice so that Riley blinked in utter surprise before Mrs. Dames came over saying to her coldly and in a tone she knew meant the worst,

"Say goodbye Riley." so Riley did just that, hugging the boy who stood in shock and saying as she pulled back,

"I'm glad to have meet you Harry." then giving him a reassuring smile, she turned to the clearly enraged family who she could tell clearly didn't want him—same as Mrs. Dames—and narrowed her eyes slightly. As she did it was the other boy, who now after being safety removed from the snake enclosure and given a blanket since he'd fallen into the water in case of catching a cold, began to jump and leap about like mad and began crying,

"The spiders! Get them off of me!" as his mother and father tried to control his wild antics, Harry laughed and giggled turning to Riley who winked mouthing,

"You're not alone." before she was dragged off by Mrs. Dames out of the Reptile House and towards the bus.

"You brat, you uncontrollable, irresponsible, rude, horrid child you!" she remarked gripping Riley's upper arm so tightly she knew it would bruise as she replied back,

"That man was physically abusing that child, and you think that that's ok? In public no less?" Mrs. Dames stopped short and turned on her with narrow nearly shut eyes saying,

"I noticed how you made that boy begin to leap and jump about, I noticed how you and that boy were talking, don't play me a fool." leaving it at that she forced Riley onto the bus and into her seat and as the bus began to drive off Riley noticed the boy Harry watching from beside a car in the parking lot. Waving goodbye to him, he waved back and she realized that she had his handkerchief still. Looking down at it, she saw it had two initials on it 'H.P' and frowned—why did that seem familiar to her? By the time the bus returned to the orphanage it was nearly time for supper and as everyone got off the bus Mrs. Dames hauled Riley up to her attic bedroom and threw her into the room saying,

"You are not to have supper tonight for your—antics today. Consider yourself lucky if I allow you to eat tomorrow. Your chore list will be added too and you'll not be allowed outside for a whole week. Is that understood?" Riley didn't reply but instead only nodded as she kept her mouth shut watching as Mrs. Dames shut and locked the door behind her. Exhaling deeply, Riley flopped down on the bed and held the handkerchief in her hands now stained with her blood. In a few days she'd be eleven years old—and she highly doubted that she'd get any sort of joy this year. Same as every year before it—and every year before that. Feeling hot tears of dejection, Riley put the handkerchief in the top draw of her tiny dresser and changed for bed seeing as if she had no other thing to do. Only sleep evaded her and she tossed and turned in bed, unable to find any comfortable position or clear her racing mind. Suddenly she saw two snake like eyes in her mind's eye and bolted upright in bed panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Feeling her heart like a hummingbird in her ribcage, she put a hand over her heart and willed it to calm down as she stood from bed. She needed something warm to drink—but going over to the door found it still locked from this afternoon.

"Damn it!" she cursed upon remembering and frowned hard crossing her arms over her chest to keep warm—it had suddenly gotten extremely cold in her tiny attic bedroom. Going over to her dresser she got out a sweater and pulled it on to keep warm when she noticed outside her bedroom window and on a tree branch a few feet away was a tawny cat with green eyes watching her. The cat's tail swished aimlessly before somehow the air in the room grew lighter, as if a weight had been removed.

"Did you do that?" Riley asked moving to the window to open it watching as the cat just sat there as if pondering what she had said.

"If you did than thank you. I don't know if I'll be able to go back to sleep though—not after what I just saw." Riley told the cat that blinked and curled its tail along its body tightly as if it seemed to sense the feeling she had—or something else. Suddenly Riley felt sleepiness start to fill her body like a soothing wave along the shoreline and she trudged back to the bed and curled back under the blanket saying,

"Thank you kitty." not seeing the cat disappear seemingly into thin air. When morning came she was awoken by loud knocking on her door and Mrs. Dames voice say,

"Wake up you excuse for a child!" groaning softly, Riley looked at the door then to the window thinking the cat would still be there and silly her—it wasn't. Saddened a bit, she stood and dressed for the day before hearing the door unlock and Mrs. Dames entered saying in a soft tight voice,

"That man you attacked called today, he says that he's lucky he can work after you viciously attacking him."

"He was physically abusing a child in public and no one was doing anything about it! The fact that I was the only one to stand up to Harry says something about our horribly dysfunctional society!" Riley shot back but Mrs. Dames wouldn't have it as she stormed into the room and hollered,

"He was almost willing to sue us if he wasn't able to work you worthless group of flesh and bones! If he did everything I have worked for, my entire reputation would be ruined!"

"And for what? The fact that that man is the worst sort of human being in the world? And you honestly believe that I'm worried about all of this?" Riley asked but Mrs. Dames got so close to her that Riley was forced against the window to get away and to gain some personal space as she hushed in a sinister tone,

"You best be worried about all of this, because I intended to make the rest of your days here a living nightmare beginning today. You are receiving every girls chore for the whole week, are to finish them in a timely manner otherwise—I use the rod. Is that understood? And if you don't finish the task to my standers you'll not be given any meals for the day."

"But that's child abuse!" Riley countered with a cry of alarm but Mrs. Dames only shrugged saying,

"Unless you intend to runaway to London which is forty miles away—and from here to there is an awfully large journey for a ten year old." Riley was shocked by Mrs. Dame's cruelty that she wasn't the least bit shameful in any way, shape, or form. Shaking with not fear, but absolute loathing, feeling years of pent up aggression waiting to burst, she closed her eyes trying to calm down but heard Mrs. Dames scream and peeked her eye open to see that the hem of Mrs. Dame's skirt—had caught fire!

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Dames screamed trying to free herself of the flames as they licked and snaked their way up her skirt until Riley acting fast took the blanket and stamped it out. In a fury, when the fire was gone and Mrs. Dames free of the danger but singed a bit on both her legs, Mrs. Dames took her balled fist and smashed it into Riley's right cheek so that she fell to the ground so that as the woman left Riley was surrounded by a small pile of ash that began to vaporize and disappear into thin air as if nothing had ever happened.


	4. Three: Defiance and a Visitor

Chapter Three~ Defiance and a Visitor

Two days of Mrs. Dames torture Riley endured; waking to have a tiny meager breakfast of a single bowl of porridge and glass of milk before starting everyone else's chores. When the other girls found out about this arrangement no one complained, in fact they celebrated and teased her mercilessly until she began throwing fists and punches so that Mrs. Dames had to try and intervene. By dinner time Riley was covered in dust and dirt and grime from working; dusting, sweeping, polishing, weeding, trimming, cleaning, mopping, folding and so on. She was sweaty making the dirt and dust and grime stick to her skin and her hair was pulled back into a bun behind her head to keep out of her face. It was on day two that Mrs. Dames called Riley into her private office. It was supper time and Riley hadn't eaten all day because she hadn't been keeping 'up to standers' so she was weak and exhausted. Swaying a bit on her feet, she stood before Mrs. Dames who smiled wickedly upon seeing the once outspoken child beaten down.

"Do you know why you are here?" she asked casually so that the child shook her head swallowing to wet her sandpaper throat. Mrs. Dames bent down to get out from a desk draw a letter with elegant emerald script writing addressed to 'Riley Warring'. Eyes widening, Riley looked with mouth wide open at the woman who said,

"I can only imagine what you're thinking. But what I want to know is—what are you willing to do to get this letter?" Riley scrunched up her nose wondering softly,

"What do you mean? Haven't I done enough?" Mrs. Dames laughed to herself shaking her head mockingly telling her,

"Oh no dear child, it's only just begun. I received this letter this morning and after reading it figured it would be best to decided that you should figure out your own fate." eyebrows furrowing, Riley in need of sleep and a good warm meal asked,

"What do you want?" that's when the woman put the letter, clearly already opened, on the desk and said,

"I want to know what are you willing to do to get this letter from me. How far are you willing to go?" Riley felt that this was some horrible trap and upon realizing this frowned saying with a stern resolve,

"Not to the ends of the earth." Mrs. Dames laughed and stood from behind her overtly elegant desk to come to stand near Riley telling her,

"Oh but my dear, you're going to have to do better than that if you want the letter." the wicked twinkle in her eyes was enough to make Riley know that this was indeed a set up so she straightened her shoulders and said in a clear voice,

"I don't want it." raising an eyebrow, Mrs. Dames said to her,

"Really? So I can burn it now then." and grabbing the letter off the desktop she marched to the fireplace and was about to toss it in when Riley suddenly cried,

"Who's it from?" but Mrs. Dames turned and in the glow of the firelight looked hauntingly evil as she said,

"You would have had to read it to find out." before she tossed it into the fire and Riley watched her one chance of knowing who she is burn and smolder into ash.

"Now, get back to work." Mrs. Dames snapped as she moved to sit back in her chair only Riley found some inner courage that had been locked away for far too long and said,

"No."

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Dames asked coldly glaring daggers at the child who stood defiantly in the center of the room as she repeated,

"No, I won't." Mrs. Dames slowly stood and stared down the child who wouldn't look away as she said,

"You treat me like garbage, force me to work my hands to the bone and hardly feed me while locking me away in an attic closet bedroom. You sometimes beat me into submission and expect me to submit to your will—well I've had it. I'm done doing so!" Mrs. Dames stood in front of her now and looming over the only ten soon to be eleven year old girl told her,

"Either you do as I say or it won't end well for you."

"I dare you to hit me." Riley told her before adding,

"Because I'm leaving." and with that she started for the door turning right on her heel making Mrs. Dames stand there in shock for a moment—before she grabbed Riley by the shoulder. Only Riley was ready and willing to fight so she kicked the woman in the knee before using her left knee to knee her in the stomach. As Mrs. Dames went down Riley was freed of her grasp and once so stood over her saying to the panting woman,

"What does it feel like to be beaten down?" then she turned on her heel and was at the door before she heard Mrs. Dames say,

"As soon as I'm up, consider yourself mine."

"No, because I won't be here." Riley replied honestly as she left the office shutting the door simply as if nothing had happened and returned to her attic bedroom where she grabbed a backpack and began stuffing it with clothing. The only few things of value to her where the handkerchief given to her by that boy Harry from the zoo, and a small empty picture frame she'd made that she intended to put a picture of her family in when she got adopted. Putting those things on top, she put the backpack on her back and left the attic bedroom without a single glance back. She was in the foyer when she heard a girl scream out Mrs. Dames name and then bolted for the front door and swinging it wide open bolted down the walkway and out of the garden and down the sidewalk. She ran and ran, past empty fields and yards and trees leaving behind the only place she'd ever known willing herself to continue even though she hadn't eaten a full meal in two days. Finally she had to stop and putting her hands on her knees panted as if her lungs would give out. Huffing and puffing, she spotted a trail leading through the fields down towards a lake. She actually remembered this lake—when she was seven she had seen a few girls here ice skating. So she made her way down the trial and upon reaching the lake smiled enjoying the relaxing feeling from the scene before her. Making her way closer to the lake, she found a tree and sat in the shade of it before realizing she had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. Maybe she could camp here for the night.

"Mind terribly if I join you?" a voice said suddenly so that she jumped and turned to see an elderly man wearing a simple robe of rich velvet the color of dark ocean blue. He had long white hair and matching beard tied at the middle with a string which was odd, spectacles over eyes that shined with wisdom far beyond Time itself and understanding in the strongest sense of the word. Riley felt an overwhelming sense of peace around him and said,

"I don't mind." so the elderly man moved to sit on a tree root next to but not directly next to Riley.

"If I am not mistaken, it seems you are running away from home." the mystery man said but Riley told him all in a rush,

"I don't have one, I live in an orphanage where the owner beats me and forces me to do all the work. Everyone hates me and I have no friends, no family and no chance of a happy life whatsoever. She even destroyed my once chance of finding out who I really am!" feeling angry tears, Riley picked up a rock and threw it watching it skip across the lakes surface hearing the elderly man chuckle warmly.

"See those ripples? Each ripple, is a year in your life child and you have a very long life ahead of you. Do not think for a moment that this single moment means more than everyone waiting for you to discover." he told her in a grandfatherly tone but she turned to him with watery eyes saying,

"But how can I discover those when I have no chance?" he chuckled again and then asked her a peculiar question,

"When is your birthday child?"

"July 31st—why?" Riley told him sniffling a bit so that the elderly man nodded as if in thought while he began to dig around in his robe pockets saying,

"Then I came with perfect timing it seems, for today is exactly July 31st." his eyes twinkled here as he pulled out an envelope that matched perfectly the one that Mrs. Dames had destroyed and handed it to her saying,

"A very happy birthday Riley." staring at the man in total shock, she took the envelope from him and stuttered out,

"Thank you sir." he stood from his seat and stretched saying to her,

"Ah, do not thank me yet—for I have someone to be speaking to now. Meantime, I suggest you return on to the orphanage before it grows dark. You never know who or what may be lurking in the darkness." Riley stared at him with questioning eyes, but after looking around realized how dark it was quickly getting and how winding it was turning, as if every warning sign was trying to tell her to go with this stranger who had seemingly appeared out of the blue.

"Now come along dear, let us return quickly now." he said smiling warmly to her before looking around once then starting off down the way.


	5. Four: the Truth and an Attack

**I just want to thank everyone whose favorite and followed my story so far—honestly without you guys I wouldn't be putting up more chapters! And don't forget to R&R!**

Chapter Four~ the Truth, and an Attack

Riley stared at him in confusion wondering why he would want her to return but as he began up the trail leaving her alone she quickly grabbed her backpack, making sure to hide the letter within, before catching up to him.

"Why should I go back there? They all hate me!" she protested but the elderly man hushed her gently saying,

"Fret not, I have to have some words with Mrs. Dames anyways so it seems only fair that I should accompany you back."

"You know her?" Riley asked now wondering exactly who this stranger was as a chilly breeze blew past them. The elderly man nodded saying,

"Yes I know her, but never you mind, now come." and holding his hand out for her to take, Riley took it without question and the two of them began walking back to the orphanage. When they stopped in front of the iron gate Riley stopped in fear and the elderly man seemed to instantly understand. Patting her shoulder, he opened the gate and led her up the stairs of the porch before knocking on the door. When Mrs. Dames opened it and saw who it was she gaped at the man who said calmly,

"I discovered this young one on her own and decided to return her safety back." Mrs. Dames only nodded dumbly as Riley slipped past her but turned to say,

"Thank you mister!" the man smiled a smile that Riley was sure she'd always remember as she ran for her attic bedroom to read the letter hidden away in her backpack. Once safely in the tiny attic closet bedroom, she shut the door and turned on the light to open the backpack. Sitting on the bed with legs hanging over she read the letters address before turning the letter over to see a seal and crest in red wax. Confused, she unsealed it and pulled out the letter and read,

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY, Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer. Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) Dear Miss Warring, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." dropping the letter out of her shaking hands, she found she didn't have any words—she was a witch—she was really a witch! Looking to the door she wondered who on earth that elderly man could be and so after hiding the letter next to the handkerchief in her dresser, she crept downstairs hearing a conversation in the office of Mrs. Dame's. Coming up to the door she carefully opened it and leaned her ear against the opening to hear what they were saying,

"I knew that from the day she arrived she was abnormal from the rest. I couldn't make her conform in any sense of the word. And now you arrive telling me you expect me to let her out of my sight to go to some magic school? You expect me to honestly believe any of what you've told me?" Mrs. Dames said casually from behind her desk glaring at the man who sat before her who carried an easy air to himself.

"I do not expect you to believe with words—" the man said turning to the fireplace and with a flick of his hand the fire in the hearth turned a brilliant blue color and from the ceiling Riley watched as snowflakes began to fall. Mrs. Dames stared in utter shock gasping at the man making chocking noises as he easily said,

"Now that I have shown though I expect you to believe." then everything was gone, the fire its normal color and the inch of snow that had accumulated on everything gone.

"Now onto the matter of young Miss Warring."

"No! For the hundredth time no! She is the last person who deserves any sort of freedom or accommodation outside of some mental institution!" Mrs. Dames snarled but the man suddenly grew bitter and the air around him stale as the air in the room turned cloudy as he said to her,

"You are speaking of a child, who has lived through events no child no child should ever live through. And by your hand no less, you have tried to beat and batter her spirit but she is not only resilient but has a strong enough will that she will never break—no matter what the circumstances be." Mrs. Dames began to shrink in her seat as the man slowly stood continuing,

"And you will allow her to leave for her First Year at the beginning of September. If not I shall see to the reason why personally." then he gave her a curt nod and turned to the door making Riley gasp and try to hide herself from his seemingly soul piercing gaze. Shutting the door quickly, she darted behind a bookcase in the hallway and waited with baited breath for him to exit the office and as he did he headed for the front door but paused and turned to look over his shoulder saying as if mostly to himself, but directed to the hidden Riley,

"Be watchful for another visitor." then he was out the door and disappearing into the night. As for Riley, she took it upon herself to disappear into her bedroom and make it appear she was asleep. She thought that Mrs. Dames might wake her—but she didn't. The next morning when Riley woke up she expected Mrs. Dames to bang down her door, beat her until she couldn't breathe, demand she clean the whole manor spotless—but she didn't. Instead Riley went down to the dining room and found Mrs. Dames nowhere to be found. Not about to waste the idea of a meal, Riley ate alone in the kitchen while the other girls whispered and gossiped about what had happened that Mrs. Dames wasn't yelling at Riley this morning like normal. When Mrs. Dames did appear she looked as if she had gotten no sleep at all.

"Riley, today you have off from your chores. Feel free to go outside and play." she said in a strained voice as if she'd been yelling all night but Riley only nodded as she clean up her meal and started outside and into the sunshine. Oh how long it had been to be able to play! As soon as she got outside Riley went for the old yew tree where she would read books and upon nearing it noticed a shadowy figure standing by the tree. Instantly she felt a horrid feeling coming off the figure, tendrils of some awfulness snaking their way over towards her. Stopping dead in her tracks, Riley began to back up towards the manor when the figure began to reach into their cloak and grab for something. Only before anything could happen Riley noticed someone jumping before her and shouting,

"Expelliarmus!" so that Riley watched the figure fly backwards out of sight. Gasping, Riley felt her heart ready to explode as the person standing before her said,

"Go back into the house child." the person was a man wearing all black and Riley was about to reply when a flash of green light came flying at the two of them. Again the man shouted,

"Protego!" causing the green light to bounce back and the man shoved Riley back towards the house shouting at her,

"Run you foolish brat!" Riley didn't need to be told twice at that point and ran all the way inside and through the back door where she was stopped by Mrs. Dames who demanded to know what was wrong.

"I—I thought I saw a bear." she lied and she knew it was a horrible one too, but saying she was almost in a magical fight and had been saved by someone she didn't even know—that would also sound like a horrible lie to Mrs. Dames. So the woman scolded her and sent her to do her afternoon chores before dinner was served. While everyone talked Riley overheard something she didn't want to,

"I swear guys! I saw two people fighting with wands like wizards or something!"

"Yeah right Marie that's not possible, there's no such thing!"

"But Riley was there! She was a part of it!" and here everyone in the dining room turned to see her and Riley felt all eyes on her—waiting for an answer.

"She's telling a lie." Riley said softly so that Marie, a girl of fourteen, said,

"No I'm not Riley! You and I both know what we saw now spill!" only Riley shook her head until she felt someone grab a handful of her hair tightly in their fist. Yelling out in alarm, Riley saw Marie's face come near hers as she said,

"Better tell the truth brat, or I can imagine one hundred ways to get your brains on the walls." in her anger, Riley somehow managed to kick Marie in the face right and in the nose making her drop her and grab her nose crying out,

"You little demon!"

"At least we agree on something!" Riley spat back at her before turning to go but Marie shouted,

"That's right! No wonder no one wants you, you're a demon—a freak of nature who won't have any future or any happiness! No friends, family, no chance of a life!" slowly turning to see Marie and narrowing her eyes to near perfect slits, Marie swore that Riley's eyes had turned crimson as she said in a low and strangely even tone,

"Then you can come join me." and here Marie looked at her hands and saw millions of tiny ants crawling on her skin and screamed trying to get them off. As she did she discovered more all over her arms and even legs and started to shout and cry and beg for them to get off as Riley left the room unfazed and everyone instantly knew that Marie had either instantly gone crazy—or that Riley really was a witch. That night it was concluded among the girls that no one, not a single soul, would talk to Riley ever again for fear of her wrath and the fact she was a full blown witch as Marie hadn't calmed down since her 'episode'.


	6. Five: Professor McGonagall, Diagon Alley

Chapter Five~ Professor McGonagall, Diagon Alley

A week went by with everyone avoiding Riley as if she was the living incarnation of the plague itself, Marie having to be removed from the orphanage having scratched and rubbed her skin raw to the point of bleeding horribly. Even Mrs. Dames gave her a wider berth of space since the visit with Professor Dumbledore who had said that at some point someone would come to collect her. It seemed that that day was today, as Riley was getting dressed Mrs. Dames knocked on her attic bedroom door saying,

"Riley someone is here to see you." confused, Riley followed the woman who was clearly shaken up, muttering and mumbling to herself. As they finally reached the foyer Riley's eyes landed on the figure of a woman dressed in emerald green with graying rich brown hair and forest green eyes that were sharp and calculating behind spectacles. She seemed the sort to take no nonsense from anyone so Riley instantly assumed that she had to be a professor from the magically school she'd be attending.

"Mrs. Warring I suppose?" the woman asked raising an eyebrow as Riley nodded not saying anything as she stopped before her.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall and I shall be one of your professors at Hogwarts. Now, we best be off if we wish to buy everything needed for the school term." and with that she turned to the shut front door that swung open without a single word for her and as Riley followed quickly behind she heard Mrs. Dames curse the both of them as she slammed the door shut and locked it. As they walked out into the sunshine of the calm day Riley stayed a few paces behind the woman who said not a word but instead seemed fully aware with the task at hand. Then she stopped by the tree at the corner and told Riley,

"Take my arm, we are not to be using Muggle transportation. Professor Dumbledore decided that the fasted way would be Apparition." Riley was about to comment but one look from the woman and she did as she was told. As soon as she took hold of the woman's arm she felt as if her bones were being pulled from inside her body and trying to be ripped outside towards the surface, having to squeeze her eyes shut as her whole body lurched in agony. Suddenly with enough force to send her flying if she hadn't been holding onto Professor McGonagall's arm, Riley felt everything come to a screeching halt and she was panting hard.

"Oh come now it couldn't have been that bad." the woman stated but Riley managed to open her eyes saying shortly,

"Hey I'm new to this magical stuff alright?" Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her before watching Riley drop her hold on her arm and try to regain her breathing.

"Come now, we don't have all day." she said, beginning to walk down the street of—London? Yes Riley was sure that they were in fact in London itself by the business of the street, the shouting of people and the honking of car horns. But the orphanage was forty miles from London!

"Hurry child!" Professor McGonagall snapped so that Riley noticed her standing by an unassuming building, so much so that Riley would have passed it if Professor McGonagall hadn't been standing near the doorway. The thing that caught her eye though was a sign hanging over the doorway that read 'Leaky Cauldron'. Quickly Riley ran over and followed Professor McGonagall inside the dimly lit restaurant and bar where people milled about, dressed in strange clothing that somehow fit the atmosphere here.

"Ah Professor! Didn't think I'd see you outside of the school!" the man behind the bar said smiling to the woman ushering Riley towards the back as she replied,

"I have Hogwarts business that I'm attending to Tom, young Warring here is getting her school supplies."

"Ah well you just missed Hagrid then along with another student." the man Tom told her before turning his attention to Riley and smiling said,

"I hope you enjoy your year at Hogwarts young one."

"Thank you sir." Riley said smiling up at him before Professor McGonagall ushered her out a back door to an alley where only a few trashcans stood and weeds. Riley was going to comment on what they were doing there, when Professor McGonagall took out a stick that Riley now figured to be a wand and tapped three bricks like a pattern. She watched in utter amazement as the brick wall before her detached and began to undo itself like a jigsaw puzzle before an archway appeared before the two and Riley gasped and smiled brightly for the first time in seemingly forever.

"Riley Warring, welcome to Diagon Alley." Professor McGonagall said proudly as she took ahold of her shoulder and began steering her through the crowds of strangely dressed oddly sorted people—all of whom took no notice of them. The buildings where built at odd angles, jutting out here and there and painted with splashes of wild colors that somehow made everything wonderful. Windows were full of everything from robes, to glass jars and vials full of who knows what, to books stacks vicariously, to broomsticks that children where gossiping over. There was ever a shop where owls were in cages, bats hung upside-down and cats were sleeping in crates. But Professor McGonagall was leading Riley to a snowy white building in the center of everything that was leaning heavily to one side and three stories tall where bronze doors awaited them. On either side where what Riley had to call goblins who nodded at the Professor but eyed Riley as if sizing her up—though she was clearly taller. After entering the two walked into a vast marble hallway that was grand beyond compare as Riley stared in awe at everything. More goblins sat behind towering desk weighing silver and golden coins, or inspecting jewels, or scribbling down notes in large books. Finally the two stopped in front of the main desk where Professor McGonagall said,

"Miss Warring would like to make a withdrawal." the goblin leered over his glasses at Riley who stared straight back at him before he said,

"And does she have her key?" only Professor McGonagall retrieved it—a beautifully crafted golden key that she handed to the goblin. He called upon another to take them down into the vaults and he upon taking the key said,

"Follow me please." Riley the whole time was silent simply watching everything around her as they climbed into what she had to call a mining cart that began to fly at lightning speeds into caves and underground tunnels. She grabbed onto the sides for dear life, actually laughing as she watched other mine carts race by loving the feeling of the wind in her hair. When the cart stopped it was before a large round door with the number 616 on the top that the goblin stepped over to and as Professor McGonagall, looking worse for the wear, got out Riley stepped over watching him open the door. As it swung open laying inside was endless mounds of golden, silver and bronze coins that made her mouth drop in wonder.

"Did you honestly think your parents would leave behind nothing for you?" she heard Professor McGonagall say softly before she was handed a bag and told to fill it.

"The gold ones are called Galleons, the silver ones are called Sickles, the bronze ones Knuts. There are seventeen Sickles to one Galleon and twenty-nine Sickles to a Knut." she explained evenly before telling Riley how much of every coin to put into the bag. When we were done the two left the bank that Riley discovered to be called Gringotts, they bought everything needed from clothing for the year to necessary books and other equipment. The last thing on the list however—was the wand. As they stepped up to a store labeled Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 AD. Riley was about to enter when Professor McGonagall stopped saying,

"I've suddenly remembered something that I must do child, now why don't you go inside and buy your wand. But don't leave until I come and collect you—understand?" Riley felt her eyebrows furrow but didn't question her as she nodded and quickly stepped into the shop to find no one inside.

"Hello?" she called softly to see someone appear from the second floor, a man with pale moon like eyes and wild white hair dressed in raggedy clothes. Though his smile was friendly and warm as he came down the stairs saying,

"Ah, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever enter my shop young Riley Warring."

"How did you—" Riley wondered as the man began skimming through the millions of boxes on the wall shelves explaining,

"You are the mirror image of your mother, Willow and Unicorn Hair, Fairly Bendy and 10 inches was your mother's wand. But your father's wand ah now that was a challenge. English Oak and Dragon Heartstrings, Slightly Swishy and 11 and a half inches." as he finished he pulled out four boxes of different colors laying them out on the counter and opening the lids.

"Try each one dear and let us see." he told her so that Riley picked up the first one and instantly a fiery spark flew off it and set the man's hair on fire. Quickly he waved a hand over his hair and the fire was gone though he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry." she said trying the next wand where a bolt of lightning came off it and caused something in the back to shatter. The third wand she tried caused the light fixture overhead to come crashing to the ground but was frozen suspended in the air by the man's own wand which he fixed back onto its hanging post on the ceiling. The last wand she tried shot ice so that the man ducked as to not be impaled by the needle like icy daggers. When the wands were all finished he stood and cleaned the mess up and said,

"I wonder—" before going into the farthest back of the store, to a particular wand he had put away—a wand that he had never sold because no one had ever been able to hold it.

"Yes—I wonder indeed." he muttered before bringing it out into the front of the store.


	7. Six: Wands, Owls, a Threat

**I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorite and followed this story—you're keeping it going! Shout outs to Xaphyre, Lollypops101 and Ben's Niece for the great reviews! The picture of Riley's wand can be found on my profile page by the way—here's chapter six!**

Chapter Six~ Wands, Owls, a Threat

Riley watched the man appear with a strange seemingly all-knowing twinkle in his eyes as he carried a slender black box in his hands that he laid out on the countertop saying,

"Try this then." Riley was so hesitant that she shook her head saying,

"I don't want to hurt anyone." the man chuckled saying to her,

"That's a good thing then. Now try the wand dear." confused by his words, she was about to pick it up when the door dinged signaling someone entering and they both turned to see a boy in baggy hand-me-down clothes with a mop of black hair, green eyes behind broken in the middle glasses. Instantly Riley recognize him and with a wide smile said,

"Harry!" the boy blinked and looking at her took a second before he too remembered who she was.

"Riley right?" he asked going over to her as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and giggled, pulling back saying,

"Who'd have thought it? We're both magical!"

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter." the man behind them said causing both children to turn to see him and watch as he began to search for a wand for Harry as he began to speak about Harry same as he had for Riley,

"It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Ah, here we are." then he came over with a wand handing it to Harry saying as the boy took it,

"Well give it a wave." so Harry did, and he caused nearly a dozen or more so draws to come flying out of their cabinets so that he carefully put the wand down as Riley had done before. Then he was given a second wand—and blew up a vase. The last wand the man handed Harry, Riley watched him be surrounded by a golden glow as the wind picked up around him.

"Very curious." the man said so that Harry asked,

"Sorry, but—what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when it's brother—gave you that scar." at this Riley then noticed something, underneath Harry's hair on his forehead, was a lightning shaped scar. Just looking at it made her feel—she couldn't even describe it.

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked softly but the man shook his head saying,

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But, I think we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible yes—but great." with a shudder, Riley finally spoke up asking,

"May I try my wand now?" at this both turned to her as if completely forgetting she was there and so the man nodded and said,

"Go right ahead dear." so with a reassuring smile from Harry, who had been given such frightening news, Riley picked up the wand waiting for her in the box. As soon as it touched her hand she felt a surge of energy flow through her palm and fingertips, washing through every never in her body as she felt herself lift right off the floor about an inch! When the energy flow passed and she returned to the ground she noticed the look in the man's eyes as he said,

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" she demanded having never felt anything like that ever before in her life. The man tilted his head to one side and glanced between the two of them, a spark of wonder in his eyes that both children didn't understand or really like as he said,

"That wand, I have never been able to sell in my career as a wand maker. It has been passed down from my grandfather and father to me and now finally—I have found its owner. Curious that you my dear would be the one to wield it. Blackthorn and Phoenix Feather, Quiet Flexible, 10 and a half inches. It is a strange miraculous wonder of that—and that you two already know each other. I can only image what wonders what the magical world will see from you both." it was at that moment that the three heard a knocking on the window and turned to see a giant of a man that Riley had never seen before but Harry seemed to know because the man, now holding a snowy owl in a cage said,

"Happy Birthday Harry!" so that the boy gasped saying,

"Wow." as the two paid for their wands Harry made to leave but Riley stayed behind saying,

"I can't Professor McGonagall has to come get me otherwise I have to wait for her." Harry looked sad by this, but brightened when he said,

"But you'll be at school, and on the train right?" Riley giggled saying honestly,

"I didn't know we were going by train." Harry nodded enthusiastically telling her,

"Yeah, it's called the Hogwarts Express. Hagrid told me all about it." then they heard the man outside, Hagrid, call for Harry so that he frowned but said,

"See you on the train." Riley nodded happily and watched them leave and a few minutes later Professor McGonagall returned and ushered her out. As they walked Professor McGonagall said,

"You can still choose between an owl, cat or toad to bring to Hogwarts."

"Oh but I can't. If I even try Mrs. Dames will probably kill it while I'm not looking." Riley told the Professor sadly only the Professor smirked saying to her,

"Fret not, we have dealt with her so that she'll—handle—the situation until the school term starts. Now, come along." and with that they entered Eeylops Owl Emporium where instantly Riley spotted a single black owl simply sitting in its cage seeming bored. But when she stepped up over towards it he perked up and hooted happily, opening its wings and fluttering them.

"He's never done that." the woman behind the counter said coming around to Riley finding this act between them amazing and causing the child to turn around.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked so that the woman smiled kindly telling her honestly,

"He's been here for five years now and honestly never hoots or calls. You're the first person he's ever made noise for." looking at the owl again who has the most amazing jade green eyes against the ink black feathers, Riley asked,

"How much?"

"For you dear? Six galleons even." and so after paying for the owl which Riley named Ebony, the two headed back for the Leaky Cauldron where upon entering Professor McGonagall said to her,

"Now, everything we've bought has already been brought to your bedroom and we've going to Apparate there." as she spoke they left the place with Riley waving goodbye to the man behind the counter who smiled warmly and waved to them a fond fair well. Once outside Riley took ahold of Professor McGonagall's arm and the horrible feeling came back and when it was done she was so grateful for. Only when she opened her eyes she discovered it was nighttime and they were standing right by the tree that they had left at that morning.

"Now, September 1st I shall come to collect you to bring you to Kings Cross Station so you can get onto the Hogwarts Express. It will be up to you to make it—understood?"

"Yes Professor, and thank you—I haven't had this much fun in forever." Riley told her in all honesty so that the woman, who had had a stern expression on her face the whole time cracked a bit and smiled a bit saying,

"That my dear, is a very good thing to hear." then she ushered her up to the manor where Riley noticed Mrs. Dames waiting and as Riley went up and towards the porch noticed a 'Pop!' sound before turning to where the Professor had been to see her gone. Upon reaching the front door she looked Mrs. Dames straight in the eye and said,

"This is Ebony, and he's my pet owl for school. If you try and hurt him—I'll turn you into a rat so I can feed you to him." this caused her to gasp in total shock and horror as Riley, for once feeling powerful, stepped into the house and up to her attic bedroom to find two trunks with a crest reading 'Hogwarts' on them. After changing into her nightgown and setting Ebony on one of the trunks in his cage, Riley had had the best day in seemingly forever and so slipped into bed exhaling deeply. As she began to slip off into sleep, she didn't notice the single hoot of Ebony, who had noticed a lingering figure outside the window that upon noticing the owl—disappeared into the night.


	8. Seven: Hogwarts Express, Ron and Hermion

Chapter Seven~ Hogwarts Express, Ron and Hermione

Before Riley knew it September 1st came around and there was a sharp knock on the front door at exactly 8 am and Riley knew who it'd be. Already dressed and packed to leave, she had Ebony ready to go and carried her two trunks and cage downstairs with some difficulty though she did manage. Finally in the front hall she came face to face with Professor McGonagall who nodded at her saying,

"Come along then." and with that she waved her wand that she had taken out of her pocket and the trunks disappeared as she said,

"They are safe so don't worry, we are to get to Kings Cross Station before 11 when the Express leaves." Riley nodded and could feel everyone watching from behind her as she left the orphanage and out into the sunny day beyond.

"I'm finally free." she cried jumping up and down and spinning so that Ebony hooted in annoyance and she had to coo him saying she was sorry for upsetting him.

"Hmm, I'm glad you're happy—because the school term is just that. A school term. You will have a Winter Holiday for Christmas and weekends, but remember that you are going to a school—not on a vacation." Professor McGonagall told Riley who grabbed her arm and looked at her saying,

"Anywhere is better than that Hell hole." then they were gone and appeared outside a brick building where Riley noticed a trolley where her two trunks waited. Setting Ebony in his cage down on top of them Professor McGonagall handed her the most important thing, her ticket.

"Platform 9 and 3/4?" Riley asked as she and Professor McGonagall entered the building as the Professor gave her a tip,

"Just look for the column of 9 and 10 and you'll figure it out." and when Riley looked for it she spotted it far down inside the building and turned to ask the Professor something but found that she had vanished. So huffing out, she began down the way with her trolley and spotted a large group of matching red headed people standing just outside the column between 9 and 10. One was clearly the mother, ushering her children—right through the column itself! Amazed, Riley went over to see the last two, twins, go through before she spied—

"Hey!" causing those remaining to turn and see her; the mother a plump kindly looking woman, a boy with matching red hair to his mother, a younger looking girl and Harry who she smiled to.

"Are you also going to Hogwarts?" the other boy asked so that Riley nodded saying,

"My name's Riley."

"Well, you three best get a move on!" the mother of the red haired boy shooed so that her son went first, then Harry, then Riley who upon reaching the other side stared in awe alongside the other two boys. Before them was a crimson steam train engine that had golden letters spelling out 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS' on the front as steam curled and blew down the way. Students in class robes and not in class robes were saying goodbye to family as others simply boarded the train while people who worked for the train helped load the train. As the red haired boy stayed behind to say goodbye, Harry and Riley continued to give their trunks to the men to be put away.

"I like your owl." Riley commented upon seeing the same bird that Hagrid had given him so that Harry smiled saying,

"Thanks, his name is Hedwig. What's your owl's name?"

"Ebony—hey, do you want to sit together on the train? I have no one to sit with so…." Riley trailed off but Harry nodded smiling and said,

"Sure!" as they boarded trying to find an empty compartment while making their way past other older students. Finally they were able to find one and both sat down across from one another as the train began to start.

"Are you excited to start school?" Riley asked Harry so that he nodded, though she could see that he also was worried.

"Don't be afraid, I'm scared too." she admitted so that he gave her a grateful smile back and was about to thank her when a head appeared, the red haired boy from the train station who asked,

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all, right Riley?" Harry asked so that she shook her head as he took a seat next to her but with enough space so that there was room between them.

"I'm Ron by the way! Rom Weasley." he said brightly so that Harry told him,

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." at this the boy's eyes grew impossibly wide as he asked,

"So, so it's true! I mean, do you really have the—the—the,"

"The what?" Riley wondered so that he turned to her and asked as if she should know,

"You know, the scar?" here Harry only smiled and pulled back his shabby bangs to reveal the lightning looking scar on his forehead making Ron's eyes double in size as he breathed out,

"Wicked." suddenly a woman appeared in the isle of the train with a load of sweets and other yummy looking treats asking,

"Anything off the trolley dears?" but Ron pulled out some nasty looking thing from his pocket telling her he was fine, only Harry seeing the sad expression on his face said,

"We'll take the lot!" and pulled out a handful of coins. After the three picked out what they wanted to snack on sweet wise, Riley had to ask,

"What's so important about a scar?" Ron stared at her, nearly dropping the pieces of candy from his mouth as he recovered to say,

"Do you have any idea WHO he is?"

"An eleven year old going to Hogwarts with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead." Riley said shrugging but Ron shook his head saying under his breath in a deathly whisper,

"It's because of WHO gave it to him and why he's alive that makes him a ledged! He's famous throughout the Wizarding world!" at that Riley turned to Harry who blinked in surprise and wondered,

"Really?" Ron rolled his eyes as they spent the rest of the time enjoy their treats and snacks, trying to avoid the rotten tasting Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, try to catch the runaway Chocolate Frogs and finally Ron decided to try a spell on his pet rat Scabbers.

"Sunshine—" he started to say but a girl with bushy brown hair already in Hogwarts robes appeared in the doorway huffing in annoyance saying,

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." the three shook their heads as Riley said to her,

"Nope, sorry we haven't."

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." the girl said smartly so that the three frowned and Ron cleared his throat saying,

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" only it zapped the poor rat making it squeak in surprise and alarm. The girl's frown deepened as she said,

"Are you sure that was a real spell? Well, it wasn't a very good one was it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones—but they've all worked for me." then she was sitting next to Riley, actually she kind of shoved her into Ron so she could sit opposite Harry as she pointed her wand at Harry's face saying,

"For example, Oculus reparo." then a small zap of magic appeared out of her wand and the three watched as the tape around Harry's glasses was removed and pulled back into her wand.

"That's better isn't it?" she asked before upon seeing the scar her brown eyes widened and she said,

"Holly Cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger and—you are?" she asked turning to look at both Riley and Ron who said,

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure, and you are?" she asked addressing Riley who frowned at her tone of voice and snapped,

"Riley Warring, now could you get out of my seat now?" Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she said but non to upset sounding,

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see then." before moving to stand, nearly pushing into Riley as she stood to leave as she said as she reached the doorway,

"You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." and then she was leaving down the corridor of the train and she was leaving the three confused as they got closer to Hogwarts, with night falling on the horizon.


	9. Eight: Sorting Ceremony

Chapter Eight~ Sorting Ceremony

Changing wasn't a problem, the boys changed first and Riley left, then the boys left the compartment to allow Riley to change in private and they guarded the door. When the train finally stopped they got off and heard a booming voice calling out,

"First Years! First Years right this way!" and Harry moved towards it instantly, Riley doing the same leaving Ron to trail behind.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry beamed up at the giant of a man who smiled down at him before noticing Riley and said,

"Hello to you to Miss Warring." before saying,

"This way to the boats! Come on now, follow me!" and he lead all the First Years down to the lakeside where hundreds of boats sat along the clear seemingly glasslike waters where lanterns hung. About four to five children got into a boat, Riley sitting next to the bushy brown hair girl from the train ride from earlier, before they all began to glide silently along the water towards what Riley could only call an otherworldly vision. A magnificent castle of beauty and mystery awaited them, a warm glow radiated from within as every window was lit, towers and buildings and Riley guessed thousands of secrets awaiting to be discovered. Finally the boats came to a small landing where everyone departed and began to climb up the staircase lead by Hagrid holding a lantern with everyone whispering and murmuring. When they stopped they came to another staircase where Hagrid said,

"I leave ye all here, but continue up and you'll meet one of your Professors who will bring you inside." then he returned down the staircase they had all just climbed up and as they started up this new staircase it was Riley who noticed the familiar figure first. There, standing tapping her fingers impatiently, was Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be Sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you are here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the one with the most points is awarded the House Cup." suddenly a boy leaped out from the crowd of First Years crying,

"Trevor!" and grabbed onto a toad before daring a look up at the now annoyed Professor McGonagall. She sighed before saying,

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." then she walked through the massive double doors in front of them as a boy with platinum blond hair stepped forward saying,

"It's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." this caused everyone to gasp and whisper as the boy stepped over to Harry who stood between Riley and Ron and said,

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." here Ron tried to hide his laughter like Riley only the boy heard and turning to him snapped,

"Think my name's funny do you? I don't need to guess yours. Red hair and hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley." then he turned to Riley and asked,

"And you, I bet your no better than him." but Riley didn't take this lightly as she said,

"And you're nothing but a spoiled rich magical brat who thinks he's better than everyone else in the school. You know what? Bite me." and she got right up in his face daring him to make a move but he only stepped back in shock saying with a smirk,

"See Potter? You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." he put his hand out for Harry to shake, but Harry said clearly,

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." as Riley noticed the door opening she stepped back next to Harry standing proudly as Professor McGonagall tapped Draco on the shoulder saying,

"We're ready for you." then they were all entering the Great Hall; were the ceiling appeared to look like the night sky with stars twinkling overhead and candles floated aimlessly. Four long tables and two benches for each table were lined up for each House, another long table lined up for the Professors where sitting in the middle—was the man who had given Riley her Hogwarts letter! He smiled upon seeing her as her gaze turned to the flop of a hat on a stool before the whole audience of students.

"Now, you will wait along here, please. Now…before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Professor McGonagall said so that the man stood and said in an easy tone,

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The First Years please take note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our Caretaker Mr. Filch, has reminded me to tell you that the Third Floor Corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Riley couldn't help but notice how amazingly calm he seemed about all of this as a tremor of fear crept over her and looked around for someone to reassure her. Her gaze ended up landing on a man with long raven black hair and onyx eyes that were focus not on her—but Harry who was next to her. Suddenly the Sorting Hat burst to life and began singing of all things a song Riley had never heard before,

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!" then Riley watched as Hermione was put into Gryffindor, that boy Draco into Slytherin and overheard Ron tell Harry that no witch or wizard came out of there good, and then Ron go next and into Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter." was the next name called and the whole Great Hall became silent and still, every Professor went on edge as he turned to Riley who gave him a smile as he sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"Hmm difficult very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent. Oh yes, and a thirst—to prove yourself—but where to put you?" Riley could see him muttering and though she couldn't hear him knew what he was saying 'not Slytherin'.

"Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could become great you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness there's no doubt about that. No? Are you sure? Well then, if you're sure—better be—GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat cried so that the whole Gryffindor table cheered for joy as Harry got down smiling wide and high fiving Riley who was called next. When she sat down the Sorting Hat grew quiet before saying,

"Ah, another intriguing mind to read—and another difficult one at that. Courage, yes an abundance of courage. A very witty and intelligent mind ready to be put to the test. And power—raw rare power. Unnatural power my dear that is waiting—to be untapped. But where best to unlock it?" in her mind Riley chanted the same thing over and over 'I want to be with Harry not Draco'.

"Why so my dear?" the Sorting Hat asked aloud though keeping the reason why private between the two of them, for that she'd be eternally grateful for.

"Draco seems mean and cruel. Harry on the other hand is the opposite and I want to be his friend." Riley said mentally so that she heard the Sorting Hat internally chuckle before he said aloud,

"Just remember this my dear—raw power and unnatural talent like yours doesn't come around every few years. So best off to Gryffindor with you!" he cried making Riley pump her fist in the air and laugh and she looked to Harry and Ron who both were clapping and smiling wide for her. Even the girl Hermione was clapping for her. As she stepped down off the stool and sat between Harry and Ron the other First Years were Sorted and then she heard Professor Dumbledore say,

"Let the feast—begin!" so that an endless array of food was magically laid out before the four tables making Riley's mouth water with delight and the meal began.

"Riley, what did you say to Sorting Hat?" Harry asked her so that she turned blinking at him in confusion asking,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he was clearly going to put you in another House but he didn't. So what did you say to put you here?" it was at this that Riley noticed everyone around them was listening, or trying to pretend that they weren't so that she said honestly shrugging her shoulders,

"I told them that Malfoy seemed mean and I didn't want to be friends with a kid like that. But you and Ron seemed nice and honest—I'd rather be friends with you guys." she saw the honest amazement in both boys faces as she asked,

"Is that ok?"


	10. Nine: First Night at Hogwarts

Chapter Nine~ First Night at Hogwarts

It was Ron who spoke first, saying loudly with a mouthful of chicken,

"Sure!" so that Riley giggled before looking at Harry who told her honestly,

"That would be great, besides, you're right about one thing—I really would have hated to be in Slytherin. That Malfoy kid seems like only trouble." giggling, Riley turned to look back over at the Staff Table and between Professor McGonagall who smiled at her and Professor Dumbledore, she felt glad to be free of the orphanage. All those years of being the outcast, finally understood—she was a witch. And all those years of not having friends—now she had the chance to make them. Just that thought alone was enough to make her smile from ear to ear with relief. Yes—she couldn't wait for this year to begin. As the meal continued First Years were asking others if they were Muggle born or not, confusing Riley as to what they meant. So when one kid asked,

"What about you then?" meaning her, Riley turned to the questioning crowd of expected faces and said honestly,

"I don't know, I never knew my parents. They're dead." she noticed a hush settle over the table as Ron dared to ask,

"Then where do you live?"

"In an orphanage." she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was Harry, who smiled at her in an understanding way making her smile back in thanks. Sometime during the meal, Riley noticed Harry glance over at the Staff Table and wince, reaching for his scar as he asked the tall red haired boy sitting next to him,

"Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" the boy turned to Harry and then moved to look up at the Staff Table to say,

"Oh, Professor Snape, head of Slytherin House." intrigued and not to mentioned trying to hold back the painful stabbing on her neck where her scar was, Riley asked the boy Percy,

"What does he teach?" the older boy looked at her in mild shock before shrugging and telling them both,

"Potions. But everyone knows its Dark Arts he fancies, been after Quirrell's job for years." at that both Riley and Harry shared a glance before both noticed the way Professor Snape was glaring at not just Harry—but them both. Suddenly a surprised gasped was heard as they turned to see an off-white see through figure of a man in period clothing with a friendly face who smiled saying,

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" before taking off as others like him began to fill the Great Hall, some laughing others simply floating about the ceiling gracefully. It was Percy who seemed to recognize the ghost, Sir Nicholas he called him and just before the ghost could float away Ron called out,

"I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind." the ghost told them all with a nod of his head so that Hermione, who had remained quiet for the most part had to speak up here asking with a smart tone,

"Nearly headless? How can you be 'nearly headless'?" and with a raised eyebrow the ghost simply pulled on his ear and said,

"Like this." removing his head off his shoulders within an inch from being—removed. Riley stared at where the bones and flesh would connect—but don't anymore and flinched at the mere thought of how badly that must have hurt. As he floated away Professor Dumbledore stood again and as the food disappeared he called out,

"Now the House Prefects will show you all to your House Dormitories and give you all the Password, best not to forget it eh? Off you lot go!" and with that Prefects, Percy being the Gryffindor House Prefect, started calling for the First Years to follow him so Riley and the rest did so coming to a towering seemingly never ending space filled with staircases and hanging portraits.

"This is the most direct route to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change. Keep up please and follow me." he called so that everyone raced to follow though paused when they noticed the portraits beginning to move. Everyone called out and gasped in wonder at this as they came to a long corridor and a picture of a fat lady dressed in pink.

"Password?" she asked casually as Percy told her,

"Caput Draconis." and bowing her head to Riley's amazement the portrait actually swung aside for him allowing him to step through and he waved everyone inside. Once everyone was inside Riley stared at the room she was in. Warm and inviting, the space had a large marble fireplace along one wall, tapestries with one of a unicorn, two stairwells leading up, couches and chairs to lounge in and a few desks even.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Rooms. Boy's dormitories are upstairs and down to your left, the girls same to your right. You'll find all of your belongings have already been brought up. I suggest you get some sleep." then he bowed out letting them explore about before some started to head upstairs. When Ron and Harry started up so did Riley so that she said to each of them,

"See you tomorrow guys."

"You too Riley!" they chimed before disappearing into their dorms as she entered hers to find five beds of rich crimson velvet red with gold trimming in a half circle with a heater in the center of the room. Everyone's trunks had already been moved inside and already Riley could find Ebony who hooted upon seeing his owner. She also spotted Hermione, already changed for bed, reading from one of their school text books while the other girls chatted away.

"Oh! You must be the last girl here!" one of them said before getting off her bed and coming over said,

"I'm Lavender Brown!" Riley smiled and shook the offered hand before another girl came over saying,

"And I'm Parvati Patil. Nice to meet you—you're Riley Warring right?" Riley only nodded as she head over to her owl and loving stroked the feathers saying,

"Yeah, but whatever you heard about me isn't true." the two girls giggled before Parvati said shaking her head,

"No, I was just wondering what type of owl that is. I've never seen a black owl before!"

"Well, the owner of the owl shop said they've had him for several years and I haven't really done any research into what type he is." Riley said honestly before Hermione piped up saying,

"I'm doing that now actually, I was thinking it could be an unknown breed introduced to the Magical world for new purpose but that would make no sense if the Ministry hadn't agreed to it yet." Riley noticed the way the other two girls rolled their eyes and went back to their beds as she got out her pajamas and began to change.

"How do you know Harry Potter?" Lavender suddenly asked making Riley, now changed and getting into bed look up and blink as the room had gotten quiet.

"I met him at the London Zoo before school started. I had no idea he was magical, or that I was even a witch—we also got our wands together in Diagon Alley." Riley said honestly wondering where this was going so that Hermione did have to ad,

"You two seem pretty chummy with one another."

"Well that's because we want to be friends with one another. Is that a crime?" Riley asked feeling her tiredness turning into anger. It was Lavender who smirked at said slyly,

"Do you have a crush on the Famous Harry Potter?"

"Look I just want to sleep ok?" Riley said with a groan flopping onto her bed and turning away from them only to hear Lavender say in a sing-song voice,

"Yup, she has a crush."

"No I don't!" Riley said temper flaring to the point that the embers in the heater, near to the point of dying out—sparked to life with a wave of heat that was so impressive that if was felt from nearly every corner of the room. All four other girls mouths dropped open in shock as they turned to Riley who exhaled deeply muttering out,

"Sorry." and turned over to hide away in her bed—realizing that she'd just probably made the fact of making any female friends impossible. It was sometime into the night she woke up a bit groggy and looking around noticed the girls all asleep and turned to the window to see the sunrise just starting to peek over the horizon. Today would be the first start of the school year—a test to see if she could even handle being a witch let alone handle being around other witches and wizards. Last night she could hardly keep her temper in check—and that had been the easy part! What if something terribly happens? Something she couldn't control? Chewing her lower lip, she stared up at the canopy over her bed before wondering what Harry was thinking. Was he nervous like her of the same things? Did he feel the same worry and concern over the same problems? Time would only tell when the day began—so with that thought in mind she rolled back to try to find a comfortable place in bed and get some more sleep.


	11. Ten: The First Few Classes

Chapter Ten~ The First Few Classes

It was about five in the morning when, to the utter surprise of all the First Year girls, an alarm clock went off causing Lavender and Parvati to both toss their pillows over at Hermione's bed both giving her a pieces of their minds. Riley on the other hand thought it was hilarious as she laughed, willingly getting out of bed to unpack her trunk. She noticed both Lavender and Parvati had both somehow retrieved their pillows and gone back to sleep. As she unpacked, Riley heard Hermione say,

"Will you come with me to the Library?" turning to the girl, who was amazingly already dressed, Riley shrugged her shoulders saying,

"Let me unpack and change, then sure." Hermione beamed down at her before waiting somewhat impatiently for her to hurry up. Once Riley was dressed, in her new Gryffindor uniform, the two girls grabbed their backpacks and quickly raced to the Library before breakfast in the Great Hall.

"I want to look at the books they have before the term begins." Hermione explained as they walked down the endless corridors and hallways, staircases and passageways. Finally they appeared before double doors with a sign reading 'Library' over them and they entered. Hermione was gone in a dash from Riley's side so huffing in annoyance, she went to discover what the library had for herself. Instantly she was drawn towards the back of the room where she found a gated section with an iron door and a sign reading 'Restricted Section'.

"Wouldn't go in there if I were you." a voice said and so turning, Riley jumped to see of all the people in the whole of the school Professor Snape a few feet into the shelves near her.

"I wasn't going to Professor, besides, I can't even if I wanted to." Riley replied so that he raised an eyebrow at her before saying,

"Even so, I wouldn't wonder if you'd be the type to want to venture in." what? Could this man read her mind or something—because it was true that Riley was very tempted to want to see what dark secrets lay beyond the locked door. Glancing over at it, then back at the waiting Professor, Riley told him with a casually tone,

"You don't know me Professor, so please don't pretend to assume so." then they both heard running feet and they turned to find Hermione coming over with a large text book under her arm and she froze upon seeing who the Professor was next to Riley.

"Come on." she said practically dragging Riley away from him though Riley shacked herself free and was able to walk away on her own, feeling the Professors piercing gaze on the back of her skull as they left the library. As they entered the Great Hall for the first breakfast at Hogwarts, Riley instantly left Hermione's side to say hi to Harry and Ron, both of whom were happy to see her. They talked over their schedule and Professors, what each class would bring, and even the Quidditch season—something Riley had never heard of. Riley discovered that classes were set up like this; Wednesdays at Midnight the First Years had Astronomy on top of the highest tower in the school looking through bronze telescopes. They had Herbology in Greenhouse One where Neville, the boy from the train with the toad, seemed particularly good at—Riley just managed to get dirty. And History of Magic Riley actually fell asleep in, though the Professor, a ghost named Professor Binns didn't even noticed though Hermione jabbed her in the side with her quill to wake her up. When it was time for Transfiguration on the first Thursday of the school term, Riley was excited because she had actually bothered to read the books first few chapters in study. When everyone sat down Professor McGonagall spoke,

"Transfigurations is a very complex array of magic—and also can be deadly. If anyone is found messing around or goofing off they will be removed from my class. Is that understood?" a choir of 'yes' arose as Riley looked about to notice that Harry and Ron weren't in their seats. Confused, she turned back to the Professor who was explaining that they would be trying to turn a match into a needle—but only before they all began writing down the difficult notes that Riley actually understood because she had done prior reading. When it was time to do the changing Professor McGonagall handed out the matches to everyone before saying,

"You may begin, I shall be watching." then to everyone's shock and amazement she turned herself into a cat! Only to Riley she wasn't any old cat, she was the cat who had been outside her window at the orphanage! It was while she leaped up onto her desk that pounding feet were heard entering the classroom and turning, Riley noticed it was Harry and Ron both of whom looked winded.

"Whew! We made it! Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron was saying as they headed to their seats but before Riley could warn them the cat on the desk transformed back into said Professor as Ron turned utterly sheepish saying,

"That was bloody brilliant."

"Oh thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be useful if I transfigured Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way at least one of you will be on time?" Professor McGonagall said with a raised eyebrow but Harry said standing a bit upright in defense,

"We got lost."

"Then perhaps a map, I can trust you don't need one to find your seats?" then she waved her hand towards their empty chairs telling them in brief what was going on before taking human form behind her desk for the remainder of the period. By the time the period ended no one had a needle—except for Riley who smiled upon holding up her shiny silvery new needle. When the bell rang and everyone started to leave, Professor McGonagall gave her a rare smile of congratulations before Riley was off to her next class side by side with Harry and Ron. That was another thing she found that was beyond annoying. Everyone would stop and stare and gossip over Harry! She couldn't fathom why he was so famous, save for the fact of who gave him the scar on his forehead and what she had heard of it in the wand shop, but besides that—that was it. It was in Potions though that she discovered how much Harry's supposed 'fame' would be a hindrance to the year. The Potions classroom was located in the Dungeons of the castle and was dimly lit and foul smelling, smoke curling in the air and gave the impression of everything was going to come get you. As the class waited suddenly the door to the classroom flung open and into the room appeared Professor Snape.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or foolish silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of Potion Making. However but for those select few—" here his eyes darted over to Draco Malfoy, who shared almost every class that Riley, Harry and Ron had.

"Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnarl the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in Death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident to not—pay—attention!" at that he snapped the last part and Riley, sitting near Harry noticed him writing down everything the Professor was saying as he quickly dropped what he was doing, but it was too late as Professor Snape was already on his way.

"Mr. Potter, our—new—celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" when Harry shook his head Hermione's hand was up in a heartbeat which Professor Snape ignored. Riley however found that she knew that one—she had read the Potions book all the way through because she couldn't sleep one night and these aren't found easily to answer.

"Don't know? Well let's try again, where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?" again Harry shook his head—again Hermione tried to get the Professors attention and Riley knew.

"I don't know sir."

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" the Professor snapped so that Harry said,

"I don't know sir, but I think Hermione does, so why don't you ask her?" Professor Snape glared at Harry and moved to say something only instead Riley, having enough of this stupid banter in her mind between student and teacher said,

"I know the answers sir, and the questions ask aren't fair." suddenly the air in the dungeon if possibly got colder as he turned to Riley and Hermione lowered her hand in shock with wide eyes as Riley began to explain,

"Those answers where all in the back of the Potions book and not fully explained. Asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion called Draught of the Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and works as an antidote for almost all potions. And monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant." Professor Snape simply stared at Riley, weighing her in his mind before snapping at the awed students,

"What are you all staring at?! Shouldn't you be writing all this down?!" a fury of activity signaled everyone getting out parchment and quills so that he returned to his desk saying,

"Five points, from Gryffindor—for Mr. Potter's cheek. Consider yourself lucky Gryffindor that you didn't lose any from Miss Warring's outburst." the rest of the class went on with everyone trying to learn a cure for boils. Neville however got the mixture on himself and was rushed to the Hospital Wing. As Professor Snape yelled at Harry for not catching on that Neville wasn't doing the measuring accurately, he called him a 'foolish brat' making Riley jump in surprise nearly causing her cauldron to fall over. That tone! That tone of voice! She'd heard it before! With shaking hands, she was grateful for when the class ended and she could rush out of the classroom and find a bathroom to recover in, she honestly didn't want to imagine what the facts where going on through her head.


	12. Eleven: Flying Lessons and Quidditch

Chapter Eleven~ Flying Lessons and Quidditch

It was during the same day between classes that Harry, Ron, Riley and Hermione sat near each other in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table where Hermione asked Riley,

"How did you know all the answers?"

"I read the Potions book a few nights ago. I couldn't sleep so picked it up thinking I'd fall asleep to it only to find it was actually a good read." she replied shrugging when Harry told her,

"Well you saved my skin, so thanks."

"That's what friends are for right?" Riley commented giving him a smile as they noticed Seamus waving his wand over a cup. Confused, Riley asked,

"What is he doing to that glass of water anyway?"

"Trying to make it into rum. He managed to turn some tea yesterday before—" Ron started to say when a 'BOOM!' sounded and they turned to find that somehow the spell had backfired and he was now covered in soot making tendrils of smoke coming off of his wand. Then dozens of hundreds of owls appeared through the windows and Ron smiled saying,

"Mails here!" and Riley looked up to watch them all swoop and dive in a seemingly orchestrated dance as her owl Ebony took a seat next to her and Hedwig next to Harry. Riley spotted Neville with a round glass object which Hermione said was called a Remebrall that was apparently sent by his grandma as she took out the paper wrapped to Ebony's foot before giving him a treat and sending him on his way. It turned out to be a newspaper, where the cover story was about a break-in at Gringotts where the goblins in the picture were moving!

"Ron, Riley look someone broke into Gringotts. Listen 'believed to be the work of Dark Witches or Wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number seven one three, had already been emptied earlier that very same day'. That's odd, that's the vault me and Hagrid visited." all three were quiet as they glanced at Hermione, who seemed to be overthinking—whatever she was thinking.

"But who'd be crazy enough to try that?" Riley wondered looking back down at the picture watching the goblins move about in front of the building.

"I've never heard of anyone trying." Ron said softly before the bell rang and they stuffed their books and things away into their bags headed off for their next class. That happened to be Flying outside with Madam Hooch where brooms, not the best looking and hand-me-downs, where lying on the ground waiting for them. As she stepped up in between the divided class, Madam Hooch called,

"Welcome to your first Flying Lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broomsticks. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'Up'." and as Harry and Riley did both brooms shot into their hands making them blink in surprise, Riley laugh aloud in amazement. Draco was next as Madam Hooch added to every saying that they should say the word with feeling. At one point Ron's broom slapped him in the nose causing both Harry and Riley to laugh making him hold his nose and say,

"Shut up you two!" then when everyone had a broom in their hands Madam Hooch said,

"Now, once you've gotten ahold of your broom, I want you to mount it, and grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, lean forward slightly, then touch back down. On my whistle, three—two—one—" only to everyone's surprise Neville, on his broom, began to raise up into the air crying out for help as Madam Hooch called,

"Come back down this instant! Mr. Longbottom!" everyone watched as he went zipping and soaring across the sky uncontrollably and it was horrible when he finally ended up on the ground, everyone circling him and Madam Hooch demanding everyone out of the way.

"Is he ok Madam?" Riley asked kneeling next to the boy who was whimpering as Madam Hooch helped him up but said,

"Oh dear it's a broken wrist. Everyone keep their feet firmly on the ground while I bring Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the rider will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch'." and then the two were gone into the castle as Draco appeared smirking with glee saying,

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fallen on his fat ass." and in his hand was Neville's Remebrall that Harry stepped over saying,

"Give it here Malfoy!" but he only smirked wider saying,

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere where Longbottom can find it. How about on the roof!" with that he got on his broom and took off into flight mockingly away from Harry as he said,

"What's the matter Potter? A bit beyond your reach?"

"Malfoy you arrogant prat get down here!" Riley shouted only he shouted back at her,

"Why don't you and Potter get up here yourselves then?" and looking at one another, both mounted their brooms only to hear Hermione say,

"Guys no way! You both heard what Madam Hooch said and besides you don't even know how to fly!" only they were in the air after Malfoy who was hovering simply with the Remebrall in hand.

"Give it here Malfoy! Or we'll knock you off your broom!" Riley called to him only he made a mock hurt face saying,

"Is that so? Have it your way!" before throwing the ball and as Harry gave chase Malfoy dared to try and push Riley off her broom, only she cling onto it and with an amazing amount of courage or stupidity, zoomed towards the ground causing him to pull back in fear. Inches from the ground she pulled up to see Harry had the Remebrall in hand and was getting off the broom to be cheered by everyone. Getting off hers, she went over to cheer him on and once he saw her he asked,

"You ok? I saw what Malfoy was trying to do."

"I'm fine." she said clapping him on the shoulder—only everyone heard the familiar strict voice of Professor McGonagall call,

"Harry Potter." so that everyone turned to see her as she said,

"Follow me please." as a few students 'oohed!' at the fact he was going to get in trouble, Riley looking at McGonagall noticed she didn't seem angered, if anything she looked like she knew something the others didn't. She also had a twinkle in her eye that made Riley suspect that Harry wasn't about to go on the train home anytime soon. They were forced to finish up class though very few of them could pay attention and when it ended Ron, Riley and Hermione went in search of Harry. They finally found him and when he told them the news they couldn't believe it.

"Seeker?! But First Years never make the House Team! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in—" Ron was saying as they walked through the corridor as Harry said,

"A century, according to McGonagall." Riley couldn't be happier as she swung an arm over his shoulder and told him,

"You'll do great Harry." he beamed at her as from behind two older students, Ron's twin brothers, appeared saying,

"Well done Harry! Wood's just told us!" George, or was it Fred said as Ron told them all that the twins were on the team too—Beaters.

"Our job, is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't promise nothing, of course. Rough game Quidditch is." Fred told them as George added,

"Brutal! But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally though."

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" then they were gone leaving a once excited Harry now no longer excited.

"Oh go on Harry! Quidditch is great! Best game there is and you'll be great too!" Ron said encouragingly but Harry with slightly slumped shoulders said,

"But, I've never played Quidditch! What if I make a fool of myself!" only Hermione smiled and told them,

"You won't make a fool of yourself, it's in your blood." so she led them all to a glass case holding awards and metals where one she pointed to where the name 'James Potter' was underneath 'Seeker' on a winners cup.

"Whoa! Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker too!" Ron said with amazement clear in his voice but Riley turning to Harry didn't miss the sadness in the boy's eyes as he said softly,

"I—I didn't know."

"It's ok, I bet he was fantastic, so you'll be just like him." Riley told him to ease his mind and turning to her Harry asked,

"You think so?"

"I don't need to think Harry, even McGonagall was impressed and she's probably one of the strictest teachers here. Just do whatever comes naturally, and you'll be amazing." Riley said with a grin.


	13. Chapter Twelve The 3rd Floor Corridor

Chapter Twelve~ The 3rd Floor Corridor

As the four started for the Gryffindor Common Room they were discussing how everyone seemed to know more about Harry than he did. Suddenly the stairs began to move all four let out yelps of surprise and Ron cried out,

"What's happening?!"

"The staircases change, remember?" Riley said giving him a sideways glances as the staircase came to a stop and Harry said,

"Let's go this way."

"Before the staircase changes again!" Ron agreed so that they quickly got off the staircase landing and into the corridor to find it amazingly dark and eerie, a sense of dreed falling over Riley almost instantly.

"Does anyone feel like we're not supposed to be here?" Ron asked looking around for any source of light as they continued walking deeper into the darkness.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor corridor, it's forbidden!" Riley hissed as realization hit her before Harry taking the lead said,

"Let's go." and as they walked hanging lanterns boomed to life with fire and light filled the corridor. Suddenly a meow sounded and looking down a cat was sitting in the middle of the corridor and Riley hissed,

"It's Filches cat!"

"Run!" so that the four darted down the corridor being followed by the cat in chase as Harry spotted a door and said,

"Quickly through this door!" only it was locked leaving a quacking Ron to tremble and say,

"It's locked!" only Riley took out her wand from within her robes and hushed out,

"Alohomora!" and the door swung open easily so that they all jumped inside, shutting it closed just in time to lose the cat as Filch appeared in the corridor. As they all panted Hermione asked her,

"How do you know that one?"

"I read it, Standard Book of Spells-Chapter Seven." Riley said easily so that Hermione was going to ask her another question but stopped when she turned around instead a scowl on her face saying,

"Filch is gone."

"He probably thinks it's locked." Ron said shrugging his shoulders casually thinking the worst was over only Riley and Harry were both staring at something—impossibly large.

"And for good reason." they all heard Harry said as the other two turned to see a massive—three headed dog sleeping on the floor but as soon as it woke up it started growling and the four screamed loud as they could, rushing for the door to get free before it could gobble them up. As they all pushed their weight on the door and locked it safely shut, they all ran quickly back for the sanctuary of the Gryffindor Common Room. Each took a turn to be look out for a teacher or Filch, and by the time they made it back to the Fat Lady portrait she eyed them wearily. But they didn't care as they all but forced her to open and once inside Ron cried out in amazement,

"What do they think they're doing?! Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" as they talked they were on the way to the dorms and stopped on the landing.

"You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione wondered so that Ron nearly shouted in his state of shock,

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied by its heads—or didn't you noticed, there were three!" rolling her eyes, Riley huffed and crossed her arms saying to him,

"The dog was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there on accident, it was guarding something." while the boys looked confused Hermione looked happy that someone else had gotten what she was saying and smiled at her.

"Guarding something?" Harry asked so that both girls rolled their eyes and Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone,

"That's right. Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed before either one of you can come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse expelled." Hermione went into the dorms leaving Riley outside with the boys as Ron said,

"She needs to sort out her priorities." making her giggle as she said to them,

"Have a good night guys." Ron at this rolled his eyes saying halfheartedly,

"As best we can with what we just saw." as Riley entered her dorm she found Hermione already in her bed so that she quickly changed into her own pajamas and went over to Ebony.

"How've you been?" she asked the owl who hooted in his cage looking out at the nighttime sky so that she got the hint and opened the cage door and the window. As soon as he was freed he took to the sky and Riley watched him soar off until she could no longer see him. Then she closed the window and climbed into bed herself and before long she was asleep herself. Before she knew it, Riley had been at Hogwarts for nearly all of September and almost the end of October. Everyone was excited because October was a time of great celebration when there was a massive feast and the castle was decorated for the event. She and the others never spoke of the three headed dog to anyone, swore it to secrecy between the four of them as it seem to slip from their memory. Classes continued on in the same fashion as before, Professor Snape deducting points from Gryffindor for the tiniest mistake, Professor McGonagall being strict but understanding—for the most part, and Professor Binns still being just as boring. At one point Riley was eating with the three when Ron asked,

"What's that then?" and looking at where he was pointing noticed that her shirt was showing her scar and quickly covered it up muttering out,

"Nothing, just something I got from the accident that killed my parents. I don't want to talk about it." they all hushed, but she noticed how Harry held her gaze despite him not saying anything because he wanted to say more—know more. She knew what he was thinking, why did she have a scar?


	14. Chapter Thirteen: A Troll for Halloween

Chapter Thirteen~ A Troll for Halloween

It was Halloween day where Riley and the others found themselves in Charms class, where Professor Flitwick was probably part-goblin because he was a small man who had to stand on a pile of books to instruct the class.

"One of a wizard's most rudimental skills is levitation, or the ability to make things fly. Ah, do you all have your feathers?" and before everyone on their desks where feathers that Hermione proudly waved before the Professor.

"Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movements we've been practicing hmm! The 'Swish and Flick'! Everyone, the 'Swish and Flick'! Good, and enunciate, Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then!" he said to the class and everyone began their luck at the feathers, trying to make them levitate in the air—and the key word Riley noticed was trying. At one point Ron was just making a hammering motion with his wand so that Hermione said to him stopping him,

"No, stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it wrong, it's 'Levi-o-sa' not 'Levi-o-sar'!" Riley raised her eyebrow at her in challenge so that Ron in clear annoyance said,

"You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on, go on!" and so Hermione waved her wand and said the charm and up into the air went her feather. Ron looked both depressed and upset that he'd been bested by a girl as Riley rolled her eyes while Professor Flitwick said,

"Ho oh! Well done! See here everyone! Miss Granger has done it! Ho-ho! Splendid!" then suddenly a loud 'BOOM!' sounded and everyone turned to see Seamus had blown up his feather and soot was smoking from him and his feather.

"I think we might need another feather over here Professor." Riley said softly as the bell rang and everyone left but not before Gryffindor got a few House Points for Hermione being able to get her feather to fly. As everyone was changing classes, Harry, Ron and Riley walking in a group it was Ron who was making fun of Hermione from last class.

"It's 'Levi-o-sa not 'Levi-o-sar'! She's a nightmare, honestly! It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends!" as everyone around them giggled and laughed including Riley who tried her best to hide it, someone shoved by them and it turned out to be Hermione who looked ready to cry as Harry said,

"I think she heard you." feeling bad, Riley turned to them and said,

"I'll see you two later, I'm going to apologize."

"What for?" Ron asked looking bewildered at the idea of it but Riley actually frowned saying honestly to him,

"Because unlike you who might not care, I actually feel bad!" so Riley set off after Hermione and spotted her entering the girl's bathroom. Swinging the door open, Riley called out,

"Hermione?"

"Go away!" she snapped clearly having been crying because her voice sounded strained and she was hiding in one of the several green bathroom stalls. Riley stayed outside of them and said,

"Listen, I'm sorry ok? Ron is just a foolish stupid boy who doesn't know better. I bet he just doesn't like someone showing off." there was silence for a moment before Hermione said,

"But I wasn't showing off."

"But to everyone else it seemed like it. Whether or not you know it, you do come across as a bit of a know-it-all. And a lot of kids don't like that. But you've been winning us House Points and you're really nice so I don't know why he's being so mean." again there was silence before Riley took it as a sign to leave, so she said softly as she stood in front of the stall door Hermione was in,

"Just to let you know, I think of you as a friend." then Riley left and made her way to her next class only to find she was late. She made up an excuse so well-orchestrated that she didn't lose any House Points so that everyone eyed her in wonder as she took her seat. Finally at long last the thing everyone was waiting for; the Halloween Feast! The Great Hall was decorated with carved floating pumpkins instead of candles like normal, the skies were clouded and lightning filled the room occasionally, not to mention the endless amount of sweets for desert! It was while they were all eating that Harry noticed someone was missing and asked,

"Where's Hermione?" it was Neville who replied leaning in and saying to them,

"Parvati Patil said she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She's been in there all afternoon, crying."

"I tried to get her to come out earlier, but she didn't want to talk." Riley added to the conversation before suddenly the double doors slammed open and Professor Quirrell of Defense Against the Dark Arts came running into the Hall screaming at the top of his lungs,

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" then when he came to a mid-halt in the center of the Hall he stuttered out,

"Thought you ought to know." before passing out cold causing everyone to start screaming from Prefects to First Years as everyone stood in a panic until Professor Dumbledore stood and called out,

"SILENCE!" so that everyone's voice seemed to die down instantly as he said calmly,

"Everyone will please not panic! Now, Prefects, will lead their Houses back to their dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." at this it was Riley who noticed Professor Snape dart into a back door and pulled on Harry's sleeve to get his attention. As all the Houses were being lead to their Common Rooms it was Harry who asked,

"How could a troll get in?"

"Not on its own. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes." but then both Harry and Riley stopped short and Ron looked at them quizzically asking,

"What?"

"Hermione doesn't know!" they both said together as they raced for the girl's bathroom until they rounded a corner to see a massive shadow of something carrying an equally long stick.

"I think the troll has left the dungeon." Riley said as Harry noticed,

"It's going to the girl's bathroom!" as they raced after the troll they saw it go into the bathroom and heard Hermione crying out for help.

"Hermione move!" Riley called as she cowered underneath sinks as the troll, a tall mountain like thing with greenish skin and carrying a large stick, began smashing the sinks trying to get to her. It was Ron who started picking up bits of destroyed bathroom stalls, clearly she had tried to hide in the stalls and they had been smashed to smithereens, to hit him in the head with calling out,

"Hey! Pea brain!" then somehow Harry ended up on the trolls shoulders and then the troll grabbed Harry's ankle and tried to hit him with his stick while Harry swung back and forth to avoid it.

"Do something!" Harry cried as Riley kept hitting the troll in the head to make sure it wasn't using whatever clear sense it might have. She was a good shot and had great aim, so kept hitting her mark clear in the center of his head. Ron on the other hand was running out of ideas.

"What?" he asked so that Riley shouted at him,

"Anything!" so that Hermione locked eyes with Ron and said to Ron with a movement of her hands,

"Swish and flick!" so that Ron got out his wand and said in a clear loud voice,

"Wingardium Leviosa!" and out from the trolls hand came his stick and as he looked around for it the stick came crashing down on his head so that he dropped Harry, Riley helping him away from him as he started to tumble and toss before falling into a heap on his stomach. Finally Hermione came out of her hiding spot asking,

"Is it—dead?"

"I don't think so, just knocked out." Riley said honestly as Harry removed his wand, that he had put in the trolls nose and making a face whipped the snot off on his robes. Suddenly running feet sounded and they all turned to see Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell come running in and it was McGonagall say,

"Oh my goodness! Explain yourselves, the three of you!" meaning Harry, Ron and Riley but as they tried to figure out what to say it was Hermione who said,

"It was my fault Professor McGonagall." making the three teachers stare at her in shock as she continued,

"I went looking for the troll. I've read about them, and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If it hadn't been for them to come and find me—I'd probably be dead." she looked so sadden by this that the three exchanged looks of confusion as Professor McGonagall spoke,

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part and I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three, well, I hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many First Years could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Fifty points….will be awarded for all three of you….for sheer dumb luck!" as she was talking, Riley and Harry both noticed the same thing; Professor Snape had a gash on his leg that he quickly covered when seen.


End file.
